


Part Of The Family

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Series: Wayhaught: Married Life [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Nicole Haught, BAMF Waverly Earp, BAMF Wynonna Earp, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute Kids, Cute Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Protective Wynonna Earp, Revenants, Revenge, Snowball Fight, Threats of Violence, Wow these tags are all over the place, Wynonna Is A Little Shit, Yes I still want that to be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Wynonna shows up on Waverly and Nicole's doorstep drunk, confessing that there's something dangerous she's been keeping from them.But by then it might already be too late...
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Original Earp-Haught Child(ren), Waverly Earp & Original Earp-Haught Child(ren), Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught: Married Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461517
Comments: 23
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made the first chapter all fluff, I literally couldn't help myself.  
> Hope y'all enjoy, you fantastic humans! <3

“Amy, come down. Tammy’s here!” Waverly leaned on the banister, craning her neck to see up the stairs. “And Mommy bought pizza for lunch.”

The thudding of hurried footsteps could be heard. “Pizza!” Amy appeared at the top of the stairs, pausing only a second before making her way down.

Tamara (Tammy), Amy’s friend from kindergarten, was waiting at the door, hopping from foot to foot. The little girl was dressed for a day in the snow, bundled snugly into a bright purple snowsuit, and was clutching a toque in her mitten-covered hands. Her brown hair had recently been cut into a short bob, just brushing her shoulders. Amy had pleaded with her mothers to let her get a haircut to match. Waverly had been the one to relent, and seeing the two girls excitement as Amy showed off her cropped curls was worth it.

Nicole came to stand beside her wife. “I still think it was a bad idea to let her do that.”

“Aw, come on babe,” Waverly said, leaning into Nicole shoulder. “They look so cute together.”

Nicole’s lips quirked up into a slight smile. “That’s true. And she does look happy. I was just worried about her regretting the decision.”

A glance at the two four-year-olds confirmed that wasn’t going to be a problem.

“Okay girls, listen up,” Waverly said, crouching down to help Amy tuck her snow pants around her boots and properly zip up her coat. “You are allowed to stay out for half an hour, and I’ll be watching out the window. If either of you get cold from playing in the snow before that, I want you to come inside.”

“And then pizza?” Amy piped up.

“And then pizza,” Waverly agreed. “Go on, you two. Have fun.”

Tammy looked at Amy, and with loud squeals, they flew out the door.

Waverly called after them, “And don’t even think about leaving this yard, you hear me?”

Yells of agreement answered her, before Tammy pelted Amy with a snow ball. Waverly quickly shut the door before their attacks could turn on her.

Nicole watched her from the doorway, eyes soft.

“What?” Waverly asked, flushing.

Nicole held out her arms, and Waverly fell into them, wrapping her arms around her wife. “We’ve got a daughter,” Nicole breathed. “We’re mothers.”

“You’re just realizing that now?” Waverly teased.

“It just feels…surreal. Like a dream.”

Waverly leaned back to look up at Nicole, arms still around her waist. “You’re a fantastic mother. And there is no one else I’d rather do this with.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Their lips met, and they savored the moment of bliss.

Right before a snowball hit the front window with a loud thump, startling them apart. They laughed, Nicole grabbing Waverly’s hand and squeezing it before heading to the door to berate the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who haven't read the installments prior to this, I will be referencing instances that happened in them. It may be clearer if these are read in order.

Tammy and Amy entered the house half an hour later, cheeks rosy and mittens soggy. Both wore smiles as bright as the sun. The eagerly threw off the outside clothes, leaving the boots strewn on the floor haphazardly and bolted for the kitchen.

Waverly picked up the boots from their puddles of melted snow and set them upright, shaking her head in amusement.

“Is Tammy staying overnight?” Waverly looked up to see Nicole munching on a piece of pizza. “I didn’t know, because you said her dad was pretty protective.”

“He allowed it, once he saw how quickly they’d bonded. He’ll pick her up in the morning.”

There was shriek of excitement from the kitchen, and a minute later Calamity Jane hurtled past Waverly and up the stairs.

Tammy peeked around the corner. “Mrs. Earp, did C’lamity Jane- “She stumbled over the name. “- come out here?”

“Yes she did, but I think she needs a little time to herself, sweetie,” Waverly said. “Why don’t you go finished your pizza, then you and Amy can find Angel to play with instead?”

“’Kay.” Tammy disappeared back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the two girls rushed upstairs in search of Angel.

The sun was setting.

Waverly and Nicole were lounging on the couch watching tv, a blanket over both of them and a bowl of popcorn balanced precariously in the middle. A brief glance in Amy’s room had revealed Tammy and Amy curled up on the bed, asleep. They decided not to wake them.

Someone rapped on the front door.

Waverly went to extricate herself from the blankets, and the rapping paused for a moment, then the doorbell rang, as if they’d just realized it was there.

Waverly opened the door to reveal Wynonna swaying on the stoop, a bottle of whisky in hand.

“Waaaaaves,” Wynonna slurred, pushing past her sister. “I’s afraid yewer asleep.”

“Wynonna?” Nicole said, entering from the living room. “What are you doing here so late?”

“C’mere, I’ve s’mthin to tell you-” Wynonna nearly lurched into the wall, catching herself just in time. She turned to face the two women. “I din’t tell you. When I should’ave.”

“What is it?” Waverly’s stomach churned with dread. If Wynonna had gotten herself this drunk out of guilt before coming, it had to be something big.

“I- “That was as far as she got before she froze, then ran for the bathroom.

Waverly watched her go, before turning to Nicole. “We’re not going to get anything out of her until she’s sober, will we?”

“Probably not.”

When Wynonna returned some time later, still looking a little green, it was to Waverly and Nicole sitting in the living room.

“We made up a bed for you upstairs, okay? Can whatever you have to say wait until morning?” Waverly asked. Wynonna seemed to think about it, and Waverly interrupted before she could finish. “If you had to think about it, then it can. Go upstairs.”

Wynonna made a noise of protest, but stopped when she caught sight of the glare Waverly shot her. She slunk up the stairs without another word.

***

Early in the morning Waverly got up, estimating any minute Amy and her friend would be down for breakfast. Pulling out all the ingredients, she started making waffles.

Soon Nicole stumbled down, giving her wife a kiss on the cheek on her way to make coffee.

Amy and Tammy could be heard conversing in loud whispers in the other room before the smell of waffles drew them in.

“Good morning girls,” Waverly chirped, setting steaming plates of waffles in front of them. She didn’t give Amy any syrup, since she’d learned the little girl just enjoyed them plain. Weird.

Wynonna shambled into the kitchen with a loud groan, wincing at the sunlight streaming through the windows. “Why does the world have to be so freaking bright.”

“Auntie ‘Nonna!” Amy yelled, launching herself out of her seat. Wynonna barely caught her. “Why are you here? Did you stay the night? Did you know Tammy was here? Do you know she my best friend? But that doesn’t mean you’re not my best friend too I can have lots of best friends and-“ She stopped to take a breath.

Waverly gently disentangled Amy from Wynonna’s legs. “How about we let your Aunt have her coffee first, sweetie.”

As Amy trudged back to her seat, Waverly handed Wynonna her coffee and put a hand on her hip. “Now what were you going to say last night that was so important?”

Wynonna rubbed her temple, taking a gulp of coffee. She avoided eye contact. “Maybe the kids should go play or something.”

“They just sat down to eat, Wynonna. Let’s go to the other room.”

Amy pushed her chair back, leaning to whisper something in her friend’s ear. Tammy snorted, nodding. Then the two girls ran from the room, Amy calling over her shoulder that they were heading outside.

“…or that works too.” Waverly turned, had a thought, and turned back to where the girls were getting ready. “I had better see you put on everything this time. _Don’t make that face at me Amelia Earp, I know you keep taking off your toque when you think I’m not looking.” _When the toque was on, she rounded on Wynonna. “Talk.”__

____

“I… never told you what happened the day you adopted Amelia. It was just supposed to be a walk to my house, but I ran into a couple revenants.”

____

As Wynonna explained, the knot in Waverly’s stomach wound tighter and tighter, until she felt she would be sick. Nicole put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

____

“- and I’ve been looking for her this whole time. Finding this revenant- I think her name is Clara- has been at the top of my list.”

____

Waverly inhaled shakily, glancing at Nicole, who didn’t seem much better. “A revenant with a grudge threatened out family.”

____

“Basically,” Wynonna affirmed.

____

“You _kept _this from us?” Nicole said, voice harsh. “Why?”__

______ _ _

Wynonna shrank back. “I saw how happy you were. I didn’t want to ruin it.”

______ _ _

“This is a matter of our safety, a matter of our _daughter’s _safety. You had no right to withhold something that important.”__

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m sorry.”

________ _ _ _ _

Waverly took a step back, still trying to calm herself, and glanced out the window to check on Tammy and Amy.

________ _ _ _ _

She froze in shock and cried out, searching for any sign of the girls, but the yard was empty. There was a pair of adult footprints, crossing over the two smaller pairs.

________ _ _ _ _

And lying in a pile of churned up snow, was Amy’s toque.

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Toque (for those who don't know, it's a knitted cap, often with a pom pom on it and a rolled out brim)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, your comments make me smile <3  
> This chapter is from Amy's point of view.  
> Warning: minor violence

**Earlier that morning…**

Amy leaned over to whisper in her friend’s ear as her aunt and mother argued. “We should sneak attack my Auntie with snowballs, wanna go now?”

Tammy snorted, nodding in agreement.

With devilish twin smiles, the girls clambered from their chairs and bolted from the room.

“We’re going to play outside, Mommy!” Amy shouted. She pulled on her coat and boots at top speed.Her mother said something to Wynonna again, then raised her voice, yelling at Amy to put on her toque. Amy glowered at her mother, stuffing the hat on her head pointedly. She hated the thing. It itched.

Tammy distracted her by grabbing her hand. “Let’s go!” The door slammed behind them.

Immediately, Tammy disappeared behind the snow bank to prepare a cubby for their ammunition. Amy carefully scooped up handfuls of snow, rolling them into clumpy spheres. Not perfect, but they would do. In minutes, she was surrounded by snowballs of many shapes and sizes. Tammy kept reappearing to grab as many as she could carry, toting them to the shelf she’d made behind the fort.

After making a small snowman out of spare snowballs, Amy got up to show her friend.

“Tammy, come see!”

There was no response.

“Tammy?”

A woman appeared from behind the fort, blinking into existence seemingly out of nowhere. In her grasp, she dragged a familiar figure in a bright purple coat. Tammy’s eyes were filled with tears, and she tried to wriggle from the woman’s hold, whimpering in pain.

Amy’s eyes widened, and she sent a quick glance at her house.

The woman laughed. “If you so much as call out, I’ll snap your little friend’s neck. Do you want to be responsible for her death, mini Earp?”

Amy shook her head, trembling.

The woman disappeared, and an invisible force dragged Tammy forward until she stood right next to Amy. Something grabbed her arm. Amy attempted to tug away, but the grip was like iron. Her toque slipped off her head, landing in a pile of snow.

The woman’s voice spoke again above her head. “This isn’t personal, mini Earp.” There was a pause. “No, it definitely is.” And with that, the two girls were hauled away.

Amy sent one last glance behind her, praying her mothers would see her, but the door remained closed.

***

The woman pulled them along, their shorter legs stumbling and aching with overexertion. Finally, she stopped in front of a house far across the town.

Amy was surprised at the normalcy of the house. She’d been expecting an abandoned warehouse, or a crumbling ruin. This was almost… nice.

“Come _on _.” The woman yanked them forward, muttering to herself as she went. “I swear, Hattie said I would be fine on my own, but oh no she can’t lift a finger to help? Freaking Will didn’t even…” She kept up her comments, switching to curses when Tammy tripped and nearly sent Amy to the ground as well. “Useless little- “The woman swore, shaking Tammy like a ragdoll.__

____

The front door swung open before they reached it, revealing a smiling girl, perhaps around the age of a teenager, Amy thought.

____

“Why’d you take so long? Couldn’t handle a couple of kids?” she snarked, opening to door wider to let them in.

____

“What happened? Is she back?” A man’s voice called from another room.

____

“Apparently Clara couldn’t even beat a smaller Earp this time,” said the teen, shaking her head. “I knew I should have gone.”

____

“But you didn’t,” the other woman (Clara?) snarled. She threw Amy and Tammy to the floor, sending them sprawling.

____

“Woah, don’t kill them before we’re done with them.”

____

Amy drew closer to her friend, and they huddled together on the cold linoleum floor. “What are you going to do to us?” she asked.

____

Clara ignored her, focusing on the teen. “This had better work. We can’t afford to have any more slip ups.”

____

“Says you,” the teen shot back. “If you and Maria hadn’t provoked the heir, Maria would still be here.”

____

“Hattie, Clara, not helping,” the man called again as Clara growled dangerously. “We should tie them up.” A tall man, sporting scraggly brown and grey hair walked in with a length of rope attached to a carabiner. “Good thing the people in this house were avid rock climbers. “He tossed it to the teen- Hattie-who looked at it in distaste.

____

“Seriously? They’re basically toddlers, how would they get away?”

____

Amy bristled. “I’m four!”

____

Hattie rolled her eyes, smirking at Tammy as the little girl pulled the indignant Amy back to huddle with her. “Good for you, kid.” She knelt down beside them. “Now just, uh, stay still so I can tie it as comfortably as possible, okay?”

____

Amy nudged Tammy so she was behind her and spat in Hattie’s face. “Don’t touch me.”

____

Hattie wiped her cheek, expression darkening. “Guess you really are a mini Earp.” She took the rope and moved forward again.

____

Amy waited until Hattie was close, then clawed at her eyes, sending the teen stumbling backwards, howling curses and clutching her face. The teen straightened, one eye streaming and screwed shut, a claw mark across her nose where Amy had missed.

____

The little red-head smiled, fear lessening at the sight. “My mommies and auntie taught me that. And I said don’t touch me.”

____

Hattie threw the rope at Clara. “You can deal with them,” she said, with a murderous one-eyed glare at the girls. “But don’t think I’m not done with you.” She stalked from the room.

____

Clara blinked out of existence, making Amy fall back in surprise. She’d forgotten the woman could do that. She reappeared, clutching Amy’s hands and forcing them to remain still when she fought to repeat her move. All Amy got for her struggle was a resounding smack across the face as Clara wrapped the girls in the rope. When the rope was so tight Amy could barely breath or move, Clara deftly knotted it and stood back.

____

“This is only temporary, kids. I promise.”

____

Somehow Amy wasn’t comforted.

____


	4. Chapter 4

Waverly ran outside, ignoring her boots and flying into the snow in her bare feet. Nicole dogged her heels, and they both strained for any sign of their daughter. The streets remained deserted.

“Amy?” Waverly cried, though she knew it was futile. “Can you hear me?” Her voice broke, and turned into a choked sob.

Nicole immediately enfolded her in her arms. “We’re going to get her back. We’ll get them both back.” She rested her chin on her wife’s head and held her closer.

Waverly pretended she couldn’t feel the tears landing in her hair. Finally, she sat back, dashing away tears. She gritted her teeth.

“Babe, lets go get our guns.”

Nicole followed without another word.

Wynonna was waiting inside, already holding Peacemaker. “We ready?”

Waverly had her gun, and a nod from Nicole as she reentered the room told her she was ready too.

“How do we know where to look?”

“Did you notice the weather out there?” Wynonna asked.

Waverly glared.

“Ooookay. What I mean is, there should be tracks,” Wynonna hurried to say.

“If they went on the road, they’d be non-existent. The road is practically clean.”

“Then we can look for witnesses. Nicole is the sheriff, she can figure it out. Maybe there were disruptions in town, since that Clara chick didn’t strike me as the peace and quiet type.”

“So I check with anyone filed a complaint at the station, or if there were disturbances in the area,” Nicole said.

Wynonna nodded. “The only thing I’m confused about, is why take the girls? Why not- “She cut off again when the two women shot her scathing glares, just daring her to finish. “What I mean is, what is the motive? Sure, she wants revenge, but how is this getting it?”

Nicole grabbed her keys and walked to the car. “It draws out the pain. She’s toying with us, making the suffering last.” She held up her gun. “We’ll make sure she regrets it.”

Waverly climbed in the passenger seat, hearing Wynonna scuffle in the back to clear the many toys so she could get situated. It took a while for her to unearth the seatbelt.

Upon reaching the station, Nicole leapt out of the car and ran for the front desk. “Have we had any recent calls come in?” she said, as Waverly and Wynonna rushed in a moment later.

The man at the desk looked surprised. “We have, Sheriff. We had a call about a lost dog, a man asking if he could bring his son in to meet an officer for his birthday, and a noise complaint across town. Mrs. Thibault said she heard a woman screaming next door, and was too afraid to go over there herself.”

“Maybe it’s her,” Waverly murmured. “we have to get there, now.”

“Guys?” Jeremy’s mop of dark hair was visible as he peered around the corner. “What are you doing here, I thought it was your day off?”

“Not now Jeremy,” Nicole said, walking out of the station.

Waverly gave him a little wave. Wynonna waved hello too, and mouthed ‘tell you later’ as she went to follow. Jeremy watched them go, utterly confused.

***

The room was horribly silent when Amy woke up. Her neck ached as she raised her head, and her body seemed to tremble with pain under the unyielding ropes. Amy was surprised that she had fallen asleep, but the trek across town combined with the stress must have taken its toll. The only relief was a cold winter breeze coming through a window, cooling the stifling room.

“Amy?” She felt Tammy shift, a sharp elbow poking into her side. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” Amy whispered back.

“I heard them talking. They said mean things about your auntie and mommies. And they…they said mean things about us too.” A tremor wracked her body. “I’m scared. They said we’re… um. I don’t know the word but it sounded bad.”

“Are they gonna hurt us?” Amy asked.

“The other lady wanted to, but the guy said they would keep us a bit longer before av…enging?-someone named Maria.”

“My mommies will stop them.”

“The lady looked happy about your mommies coming to find us. They’re gonna do something.”

Amy went still. “They wanna hurt them.”

Before she could say anything else, tires were heard pulling into the driveway. Clara reappeared, stuffing fabric into Amy’s mouth and then moving to Tammy, supposedly doing the same thing. Amy let out a muffled protest, earning another slap.

“Stay quiet if you know what’s good for you and your little friend. She’s only still alive because I’m feeling generous,” Clara hissed in her ear, then disappeared.

Amy’s eyes watered, her cheek burning. It was quickly forgotten when she heard someone knock on the door in the other room.

“Hello?” The man- Will- must have answered it. “Can I help you?”

“I’m responding to a report of suspicious behavior.” Amy wanted to cry when she heard her mother’s voice. “A neighbor reported the sounds of a woman screaming.”

“This is just a misunderstanding, my daughter simply wasn’t looking where she was going and walked into the Christmas tree’s branches,” Will’s voice answered smoothly.

“She screamed loud enough for a neighbor to call the police? May I speak to your daughter?” Nicole’s tone was skeptical.

“Of course. Hattie, could you come down for a minute?”

Footsteps clattered down the stairs. “Hey dad, what’s- oh. Why are the police here?” Hattie’s voice was perfectly chipper, she sounded like nothing more than a normal teenager. Amy had to admit, she was a good actress. “Did something happen?”

“What happened to your face?” Nicole asked, tone sharpening.

“Just a little accident with the tree. It was my fault, really. I overreacted a bit.”

There was an odd silence. Then: “Amy? Tammy? Are you in here?”

Amy’s heart leapt, and she struggled in her bonds, wishing she could shout without the threat of Tammy being killed.

“Who the hell are you talking to?” Will sounded perplexed.

“Those scratches aren’t from a tree. _Where are they, _” Nicole spat.__

____

Wynonna’s voice interjected. “Haught, just calm down for a minute. You don’t know- “

____

“ _Don’t tell me what I know. _These people are lying.”__

______ _ _

“What are you- hey! You can’t come in here!”

______ _ _

Amy and Tammy were suddenly dragged to their feet and hauled to the back of the room by an invisible force. Clara, still cloaked, tapped Amy’s neck in warning, something sharp brushing the skin.

______ _ _

Nicole burst through into the doorway, eyes immediately focusing on the two bound girls. “Amy!” Wynonna ran in at her heels.

______ _ _

Clara materialized, knife still at Amy’s throat. “Come any closer, and the mini Earp will die.” She smirked. “Though really, that part is inevitable.”

______ _ _

“You don’t have to do this,” Nicole pleaded. “Just let the children go, they have no part in this.”

______ _ _

____Clara shook her head, knife now pressing hard enough to break the skin. Amy let out an involuntary gasp. “The Earp heir needs to feel the same loss I felt, when she murdered my sisters.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

Wynonna cocked her head. “Your sisters? The only one of your gang that I killed was that Maria chick. And that was self defense.”

______ _ _

“Maria was my older sister. We were working to avenge the death of our little sister Leana, the one you _murdered _. We were just living our lives, then you decided that because she’s a revenant, she had to die. But she just wanted to live her life. You didn’t even care.” Clara leaned closer. “You’re going to feel the pain I felt, when all your loved ones are- “__

________ _ _ _ _

There was a gunshot, and Clara was knocked forwards, dropping the knife. Waverly stood behind her, looking through the open window with a smoking shotgun. “They really love to talk, don’t they?”

________ _ _ _ _

Clara scrambled for her knife, attempting to vanish but the dripping wound gave her way. She was met with the glowing barrel of Peacemaker.

________ _ _ _ _

Wynonna kicked the knife away. “I understand your want for revenge, but coming after my family, my niece? That is something I will not stand for.” The shot rang out, and Clara shrieked as she fell into the fiery abyss.

________ _ _ _ _

Nicole stooped to grab the knife and ran to where Amy and Tammy still stood. Once she’d cut them free, she enveloped them in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re both okay.”

________ _ _ _ _

Amy couldn’t hold back her tears any longer and sobbed into her mother’s shirt, comforted by the embrace and security of Nicole’s arms.

________ _ _ _ _

Two more shots rang out, causing Amy and Tammy to cringe. A few minutes later, Wynonna and Waverly returned. They wordlessly joined the hug.

________ _ _ _ _

The two girls in the middle just huddled closer, surrounded by people who care. And they finally knew they were safe.

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hurt part of hurt/comfort is over. Next chapter is snuggles and happy stuff to balance it all out!  
> Thank you to all the wonderful humans for reading <3


	5. Chapter 5

The ride home was silent. Amy and Tammy curled up in the backseat on either side of Waverly while Nicole drove, occasionally glancing in the mirror to check on them. Wynonna fidgeted in her seat, tapping Peacemaker’s barrel with her nail.

Once they’d pulled into the driveway, Nicole helped the girls get out, Wynonna lifting Amy into her arms and Waverly guiding Tammy towards the house.

Then Amy caught sight of the remains of her snow fort over Wynonna’s shoulder, and squirmed to get down.

“Amy, what are you doing?” Wynonna nearly dropped her.

Tammy peered behind Waverly’s back and brightened when she saw Amy being set on the ground, and unspoken communication going between them.

Tammy dove behind the fort, reemerging with a snowball in hand. The adults froze, watching the girls warily.

“I’m just finishing what we started this morning, Auntie,” Amy said sweetly, spirits rising once more seeing their confusion. She ducked behind the snow fort with a cry of: “Attack!”

Waverly yelped when she received a face full of snow, and Wynonna took cover behind a tree. Nicole attempted to infiltrate the snow fort, but was driven back by a barrage of snowballs.

Waverly and Nicole crouched, ducking the girls assault unsuccessfully as they made their own ammunition.

Once a small pile had formed, Amy yelled something to Tammy, and their snowballs stopped. Waverly peeked her head up, but the fort was quiet. There was no sign of Tammy or Amy.

Cautiously, Waverly inched forward, snowball melting coldly into her mittens.

“Now!” Amy shrieked, jumping from behind the fort. Wynonna appeared at her side, arms full of more snow. Tammy was on her shoulders looking for all the world like she was prepared for battle.

Waverly gave a gasp of mock hurt. “Traitor!” she called to her sister.

Amy gave Wynonna’s arm a short hug. “She said she likes me more,” the little redhead called back with a giggle.

Nicole laughed, tossing a snowball to hit Wynonna’s jacket.

Tammy and Amy retaliated with their own, and the yard descended into chaos once more.

Later, when the girls were all tired out, they sat in the living room watching cartoons, clutching steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

Waverly and Nicole sandwiched the girls between them, and Wynonna was left on the floor. Though that was her choice, since there was a vacated armchair that she was simply choosing to ignore.

“How are you girls doing” Nicole asked softly, shifting the blanket over them more.

Amy looked up with a small smile. “I’m okay. I knew you would save us.”

Tammy seemed more uncertain, but nodded all the same. “I was scared,” she admitted.

Amy reached for her friend and hugged her tight. “My mommies and auntie wouldn’t have let them hurt us,” she told Tammy.

Waverly nodded. “You’re safe now. They can’t hurt anyone ever again.”

They stayed like that, safe and warm until Tammy’s father came to pick her up. Waverly had called him to ask if the little girl could stay longer, and he’d relented.

“Did you have fun, kiddo?” he asked, ruffling her hair.

Tammy turned back to the family waving goodbye on the front step. Her eyes landed on the remains of the snowball fight and she grinned. “Yeah. I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this installment! I hope you all enjoyed <3


End file.
